


A Tale Of Two Campers

by Somewhatokstories



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Animal Abuse, Bullying, Child Abuse, Mental Abuse, Mob Mentality, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhatokstories/pseuds/Somewhatokstories
Summary: In an alternate universe where Jasper never dies the camp is overrun and taken over by a younger Daniel who manipulates most of the other campers into following his every will.Jasper is now faced with the constant torment of his other campers, but he has one friend by his side.





	1. The ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This an alternate universe where Jasper never dies and continues to stay at Camp Campbell for the rest of the summer, however, a new problem quickly arises when the Camp is taken over by Daniel who has convinced almost every camper to join his cult, now he uses his newfound power to torment Jasper and David.

July 6th, 1994.

‘It’s only a few more hours until we both would have to drop off both our offering in the canteen for zemous or Xeemug, or whatever they call it.

They already started lighting the candles and torches so it wasn’t too long until we would have to offer up our gifts to Xeemug. And face them again.

I don’t know what I’m going to do, I wasn’t able to find what they wanted. God, it just gets worse as the weeks go by.

They wanted me to offer them a ring, I have no idea where to even look for something like that around the camp.

I don’t even think that anyone else was even able to find something like that in the first place, at first it wasn’t all that hard to get what they asked for.

It used to be something simple like a smooth rock or a special kind of leaf, this whole thing used to be easy, it used to be fun.

And now I’m just scared, I don’t know what they’re going to do to me once they find out that I haven’t brought them anything, they already gave me a warning about last time.

They’re going to kill me, David keeps on trying to calm me down but I just can’t stop thinking about what’s going to happen to me and him once we walk into those doors.

I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I just hope that this week’s punishment won’t hurt as bad as the last.’

Jasper silently placed down his pen on the small wooden crate that he used as a makeshift desk, he then looked at the half-written page as he tried to think of something else to write down, but he just kept on pulling nothing but blanks.

The child groaned in frustration as he didn’t want to leave half of the page empty.

In any attempt to find something else to write about Jasper began to look around at his surroundings to see if he could think of anything else to write down.

The small shed was in the same state that it had been in since Jasper had first arrived at Camp Campbell a month ago.

It still had the same old rusty tools and equipment, it was still littered the huge spider webs in the corners of the shack that were shockingly absent of any spiders, which Jasper couldn’t decide if that was a good or bad thing to have.

His eyes continued to carefully search the small interior of the shed, though with the faint light coming from the small lantern made this seemingly simple task to observe his surroundings to be much more difficult than it needed to be.

The whole shed itself was just depressing, that was honestly the best way Jasper could ever describe it as depressing and disgusting.

This wasn’t a place where a kid should have to sleep or spend his days in, heck an adult shouldn’t even have to sleep in a place like this. God just staying in these horrible conditions just made Jasper longing for the cheap fragile tents where he used to sleep only a few weeks ago before he was eventually exiled to the shed.

The small child slowly walked back over towards the wooden crate where his journal was still placed in the same spot, it was left wide open and just waiting for him to write in it again.

Jasper knelt back down on the rough and dirt-stained wooden floor where he was previously seated, the young boy carefully looked at the open book as he tried to force himself to think of something else to write down, he just knew there had to be something else to write about he just needed to find it.

“Stupid writer’s block.” the now frustrated boy stated as he looked at the half-written page in defeat.

Jasper let out an exhausted sigh as he closes over his journal making sure that he kept his pencil nice and safe inside, because if he were to ever lose it then he wouldn’t be able to write anything else. And there was no way he could ever get another one. The fact that he had it in the first place was already a huge stroke of luck.

Since he was done with his journal, for now, Jasper pulled out the wooden crate only a few inches so he could stick it behind where no one else would be able to find it.

And yeah sure it wasn’t the most elaborate of hiding spots, but it was a simple one and good enough to hide the few personable belongings that he had managed to keep over the past few weeks.

Honestly, Jasper would always fear whenever he had to leave the shed as this meant that he would have to leave his journal and everything else that he held dear behind where anyone could just walk right in and take it.

For some strange reason writing down his inner toughest would always help him make it through each day.

Hell, most of the time using the journal helped the young boy to get through some of his absolute worst times at this god awful place is known as Camp Campbell.

But even with his book, it wasn’t the only thing that kept him going on through the tough days, Jasper had something else that was completely superior compared to the simple journal that he kept.

And that was his best friend David or as he always liked to call him “Davey” as a little nickname which Jasper himself thought was funny, even despite David’s loud objections to it.

David was the only friend that he had at Camp Campbell.

And no matter what he was always there whenever Jasper needed him, and whenever he was upset or scared David would always come to his aid and take all of those awful feelings and thoughts away from where they would never show up again.

Jasper smiled fondly as he thought of his friend, what the heck was he even worried about, as long as he had David by his side he didn’t need to worry over any punishment that they would throw at him.

No, for now, Jasper would try to be strong like David and just take whatever punishment that the others would come up with, and once it’s all over he can have a long cry about it afterward.

As Jasper sat up from his previous kneeling position he heard the door of the Shed loud creak as the hinges were forced to move due to the friction.

Jasper quickly turned around once he heard this ad the fear had abruptly come back once again, but just as soon as he turned around his fear and dread had disappeared just as fast as it had arrived.

“DAVEY!” Jasper loudly announced in excitement as he practically ran into David almost causing him to stumble back outside.

But while Jasper was just full of excitement and relief of his dearest friend’s return David, on the other hand, was a bit more aggressive and agitated compared to Jasper.

“I told you not to call me that.” He stated in his best attempts to put on an angry tone of voice, but despite his best efforts to disguise his real feelings, Jasper knew that he was just as happy as to him as well.

“Sorry, it kind of just slipped my mind.” Jasper explained as he continued to tightly hugged his best friend as he was just ecstatic to see that he was finally with him yet again.

David loudly sighed as he slowly wrapped his arms around Jasper and pulled him into a warm hug. “ Yeah well just try not to call me that anymore, got it.” The boy quickly started still in his bad attempt to be annoyed.

Jasper’s only response to this was a quick nod of the head, which was a good enough answer for David.

“Hey, why were you gone for so long, I was starting to get worried that something might have happened.” Jasper began to quickly scold David while he still made sure to keep him in a tie hug.

David stayed silent for a few more seconds then comfortable for Jasper as he wanted a directed response from his friend, and after several more seconds of waiting in silence David reached into his pocket and pulled out an item that completes stunned Jasper.

It was a ring, it was an actual metal ring that was right in the palm of David’s hand, the item itself was a simple silver ring that was much too big to fit any of their fingers, and while the ring wasn’t anything special by any means it somehow had a simple charm to it that Jasper just couldn’t explain.

The shocked boy still couldn’t fully understand just how this was even possible, heck he knew that David was really smart and quite resourceful. But he would have never expected him to find a ring in the first place.

“Did you make this?” Jasper asked in his shock and astonishment at what David had just shown him.

“W-what no don’t be an idiot!” David quickly fired back at the still impressed boy, honestly who the hell does Jasper even think he is?

David was a bit embarrassed that Jasper would even think of something like making a fucking ring. ‘god how stupid can someone even be?’ David thought to himself as he tried his best not to make it obvious that he was a bit uncomfortable.

“I found it on Spooky island, you know in Campbell’s mansion.” David quickly explained in a fake confident tone of voice.

But once Jasper had heard just where David got the ring in the first place, his blood instantly ran cold and he broke into a panic as he looked at the ring and his friend with a mixture of both worry and concern for Davey’s well being.

This completely killed the once calm and pleasant atmosphere that was once in the cramped and cluttered old shed.

“David, do you know how much trouble you could get in if anyone finds out what you're doing.” Jasper explained to his friend in a hushed tone as he didn’t want anyone to overhear their conversation.

David’s only reaction to Jasper’s concerns was a loud audible groan that was played up for laughs. “Come on no ones found out so far, and they’re not gonna find out anytime soon.” The brash child stated as he was fully confident in his ability to keep his ‘little’ adventures to Spooky Island a secret from everyone else at Camp.

“You don’t know that!” Jasper suddenly shouted out in anger at David’s irresponsible behavior and the complete disregard for his well being.

Even David was taken aback by his friend’s sudden rage, Jasper was never mad about him going to Spooky Island before and hell Jasper would even accompany several times without saying a single word about anyone else finding out.

This was only a few days ago and he has completely fine with whatever David did.

“Look, David,” Jasper suddenly began to speak again but this time in a much calmer tone which was a huge relief for David as the last thing that he wanted tonight was a screaming match.

“Can you just promise me that you won’t go there anymore.” he pleaded to David in the hopes that he would just for once listen to him and take his advice.

David remained silent for a few seconds as the young boy just didn’t know how to answer his friend, they both just stood in silence as the both of them just waited for some kind of response until Jasper heard a tired groan. “Okay, I promise.” David stated as he rolled his eyes.

“Thanks, David.” Jasper said with a smile.

“Hey did they already start that meeting?” David quickly asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Lucky for David his attempt worked as Jasper’s attention quickly drifted away from his promise about Spooky Island and to the Mess Hall where the meeting would take place. “Um no, not yet.” Jasper stated in a slightly fearful tone as his eyes looked over towards the Mess Hall that was almost obscured by the dark shadows of the trees, it almost made the worn wooden structure look like a dangerous animal just waiting for its prey in the darkness

Even though the cracked and smeared stained window the frightened boy could still see the ominous looking building in clear view, Jasper could already feel his legs shaking in fear as he knew what would happen once the two of them stepped in the building.

But David quickly placed a reassuring hand on Jasper’s right shoulder “Good because we still need to give them your ‘gift’.” David stated in a mocking tone that almost perfectly mimicked a few of the other campers.

“Wait what do you mean?” Jasper asked in confusion as he looked at David.

In response, David rolled his eyes in annoyance as he would have at least thought his friend would finally get the big picture now, but this assumption was dead wrong. “I’m talking about the ring moron!” David loudly announced. “Give them the ring!” David finished as he threw him the metal ring.

Jasper was completely taken aback by David’s suggestion that he didn’t even react when he tossed him the ring, the shocked boy just let the ring fall to the ground.

“D-David I can’t take this!” Jasper quickly stated out loud as he stepped back away from the ring that was lying on the floor.

David quickly picked the ring off the ground and tried to force Jasper to take it, but Jasper still refused to take it as he didn’t think it was right since he didn’t find it himself. “David no I can’t!” he screamed as he pushed David back only a few feet.

“Can you stop being difficult and just take the fucking thing!” the now angry boy demanded he forced the ring into Jasper’s hands.

Jasper reluctantly took the ring out of David’s hand as he was afraid that if he had let it drop to the floor yet again they might lose it all together which wouldn’t help either of them in this situation.

The current atmosphere was so thick that it could be cut with a large hunting knife that someone would use to slice open the neck of a recently deceased animal, goodness Jasper had never been this nervous with David before, there was just something about

He was nervous and just didn’t know what to say or do as he was afraid that he might do something that will only worsen the situation, and even Jasper could tell that his friend felt the same way. “Jasper, just take the stupid ring.” David spoke more calmly.

“You need it a lot more than me, so can you just keep it.” By this point, David was practically begging him to just take the ring, but the young boy just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

He couldn’t just take the ring knowing well enough that if David showed up to the meeting empty-handed then he would be punished greatly for that, both David and Jasper fully knew what kind of punishment would be in store for them if they failed to give them what they wanted.

“Davey please I don’t need it, I-I can handle it.” Jasper tried to explain to his friend as the blonde-haired boy just hoped that he could maybe reason with him in some way, but before he could continue to speak David quickly interrupted him.

“NO, YOU CAN’T JASPER!” David loudly screamed his voice was booming filling the small shed with his angry yells.

By this point, David’s face was red with anger as he was just fed up with trying to reason with his friend, Jesus why couldn’t he just listen to him and take the stupid ring and stop being difficult.

The blonde-haired boy was slightly shaken by the sudden anger in David’s voice, and while Jasper knew that David would never hurt him he still had an unnerving feeling slowly building up in his stomach.

Honestly, Jasper couldn’t understand why his friend was acting like this, why couldn’t David just accept that he didn’t want the ring. The small boy was just so confused and he didn’t understand until he heard David loudly announce.

“IF I CAN BEARLY HANDLE IT THEN THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY YOU CAN!” and that was when Jasper finally understood why he had wanted him to take the ring in the first place.

He just wanted to help spear him from this week's torture, that’s what he’s been trying to do this entire time. Ever since last week’s meeting when… Jasper failed to bring the gift for that week something about David changed.

At first, Jasper couldn’t really describe it but, it almost felt like Davey was being even more protective about him than, he would always make sure to keep him out of harm's way whenever he could. Whether it be by sneaking off to steal food for them or by always trying to be by his side whenever he could.

And now he was only focusing on trying to find him the requested item needed for that week and he was completely ignoring himself and his needs.

David would always try to convince Jasper that he was fine with the punishment and that he could handle it, but what he just told him only proved that his dearest friend was going to break very soon if he didn’t do something right away.

So Jasper closed the distance between him and his friend and before David could even react to what was happening he was already in another tight hug from Jasper, however, this surprising action from the boy had caused David to stumble back in surprise which made the two of them fall over on the hardwood floor.

But thankfully for both of them, David had somehow managed to fall back near the small spot where they had stored their blanket, so the landing was at least a rather soft one.

Despite the sudden and unpredicted movement Jasper still managed to keep a good grip on him. “J-jasper, what the hell are you doing let go!” the now shocked boy loudly yelled as he tried to push Jasper off of him with no success.

Each time David tried to push him off or slip out of his grip Jasper only held onto him tighter as he was determined to make David listen to him in the best way that he could.

“David.” Jasper spoke up in a strained tone as he tried and failed to hold back his tears.

“I-I don’t want to just watch them hurt you,” he explained as the tears fell down his cheeks and onto his camp shirt. “I can’t just sit back and watch.” Jasper tried to explain even though it was a struggle to talk at this point.

David Just watched on as Jasper broke down into a distraught sob that just left him in complete shock as he didn't know what to do.

Hell at this point, David was just thinking of anything that he could do to help ease his friend's troubling thoughts and paranoia.

But David knew very well from experience that once Jasper had put his mind on something he would stick with it no matter how irrational or idiotic it seemed to others.

And unfortunately for David, this plan that was stuck in Jasper's mind was to protect him from any harm that would come his way no matter what.

At first, it wasn't all that big of a problem as Jasper would only do small things to help David such as making sure he had slept enough and eaten enough food to keep him going, but then these little reminders would soon turn into Jasper willingly putting himself in harm's way if there was ever a sign of a threat.

And this little character trait was something that David couldn't stand about the blonde-haired boy, he could never understand exactly why he was so stupidly nice and warm towards other people who didn't deserve it, David would always find himself questing this almost every single day that he had been by Jasper' s side and no matter how hard he tried to force an answer he could never find it.

And this just made the already agitated camper completely furious, how the hell could he not know why Jasper was acting like this?.

This was Jasper, the same idiot that everybody just seemed to completely loved and adored, the same halfwit who wore light up shoes and purple shorts, hell this was the same person who likes to play with pogs.

“Jasper, It’s not that big a deal.” David finally spoke up to his distraught friend as he slowly yet carefully moved him back just a little bit so that they could face one another.

Before David could even speak he was met with the tear-drenched face of his friend, his eyes were bloodshot and puffy obviously, this was a result of him crying even if it only appeared to be for a few moments.

Jasper looked at David in a way that suggested he was going to start yelling once again, David never would have expected Jasper to react this way. Yeah sure the boy had expected there to be some push back to his suggestion but David didn’t think Jasper would put up such a fight.

“Please,” the boy quietly spoke to David who was just trying to keep himself together at that point, until Jasper spoke up once again. “Please don’t do this.” that was the only thing Jasper could think of as he tried to somehow convince David to put an end to his horrible plan.

The young boy quietly looked at David, by this point he wasn’t even looking back at Jasper, and while he didn’t exactly know why but he felt… hurt by this.

Jasper let out a low quiet sigh as he tried to wipe away some of the few remaining tears, god he hadn’t cry that much since that one time when he had accidentally cut open the left palm of his hand.

He looked at the long curved scar that stretches across the palm of his hand before his eyes looked back up at Davey, he was still trying to avoid looking in his general direction but Jasper could see his eyes looking at him a few times before they quickly looked away.

Jasper let out a laugh at this action from David, his laughter seemed to be rather contagious as in a matter of seconds he heard the sound of David’s laughter hitting his ears.

“God, you’re such an idiot.” David laughed out as he tried to stop himself from smiling.

“Says you!” Jasper laughed back. “I think that I’m quite smart for my age thank you very much.” The boy explained in his best adult voice that he could put on which only caused David to laugh out even louder.

“Oh fucking hell, that’s too much.” The red-haired child stated as his once loud laughter slowly died down to a slightly amused chuckle.

Soon enough both of the boys quietly chuckled to each other before they both fell back into silence.

Jasper had looked at the ring that he kept in his pocket to keep it safe and he couldn’t help but find this whole situation to be a bit funny, it was just really amusing how a little piece of metal could cause so much screaming and fighting, honestly, this was something that the young boy could remember his parents doing.

He could always remember them arguing about their wedding rings in some way, whether it be them complaining about taking it off or losing it around the house Jasper couldn’t help but compare this situation with his parents and how they would react.

God just thinking about his parents just made Jasper completely longing for their return at the end of summer, he could just imagine running up to them as they parked outside of the camp and giving them the biggest hug that he could muster and never letting go.

Imagining this scene in his head gave Jasper a new sense of hope in this desperate situation that he was in, he just needed to get through these few months and then he would be fine.

“Hey, David?” Jasper called out to his friend.

“Yeah.” He answered in a calm voice as he picked himself up off the hardwood floor.

Jasper hesitated for a few seconds as he thought that maybe it wouldn’t be the best idea to ask this question right now, David stood there as he patiently waited for Jasper to ask his question.

“Never mind it’s not important.” Jasper answered back as he tried to brush off the question that he wanted to ask.

David thankful decided to listen to Jasper for once and honored his friend's request.

David had looked out through the shed window towards the Camp’s mess hall, by this point, several campers had already entered the building and now they were the only two left.

“We have to get going soon,” David stated. “They might start looking for us if we don’t show up.”

After hearing this statement Jasper then picked himself up off the floor and brushed himself off a little bit as he was now fully prepared to walk into the mouth of the beast alongside his best friend.

“I know you don’t want to, but can you please just keep the ring,” The boy begged his friend. “I’ll be fine I promise you I’ll be okay.”

Jasper slowly shook his head no. “I’m sorry I just can’t.” He stated as he gave David back the ring which he kept tight in his hand.

“I know you don’t want to see me get hurt, but I don’t want to see you get hurt either,” Jasper began to speak to David as he gently held his hand. “I can just take this week’s punishment and we can just work through it together.” The blonde-haired said with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

David looked at his friend as he tried to keep himself from breaking down in a pathetic sob, he felt so ashamed of himself for his complete failure. “I’m sorry, I should’ve looked harder for another ring.” He stated in a shameful tone as a wave of guilt washed over David.

“It’s okay, I should have made more of an effort too, I just gave up once I found out that they wanted a ring.” Jasper smiled.

“Still, I should have done more.” David held his head down low as Jasper’s kind words or reassurance still wasn’t enough to free David of his shame.

Jasper wanted nothing more than to just completely rid David of his shame and regret, he just wanted his friend to be happy as he couldn’t stand seeing him like this for one second.

But unfortunately, he didn’t have the time to lift his friend out of the darkness, they were both wanted in the Mess hall so they had to go right now.

And so with that, they both quickly took what they needed for the meeting at left the shed that they had called home for the past few weeks and closed the wooden door shut.

They both walked along the stone path that leads up to the center of Camp Campbell as a harsh gust of wind blew past the two boys as they walked further down into the camp.

The camp itself was only lit with multiple flaming torches that were scattered around the campgrounds as that was the only light source that they had once nightfall had come to the camp, the large bright flames of the fires cast an orange glow on the once bright a vibrant camp that Jasper had grown accustomed too during the past few years that he had attended.

The faint orange glow had infected everything in the camp turning it into a dark twisted image of what it once was, it was like a deadly plague with no signs of stopping anytime soon.

And serenely out of nowhere David then held on to Jasper’s hand as they walked along the path, Jasper was slightly taken back by this unexpected action from his friend, he didn’t mind that David wanted to hold his hand for comfort or so they wouldn’t get lost in the darkness.

But something about holding David’s hand just made Jasper feel safe, his hand was just so warm and soft that it felt like a shield that was protecting him from the harsh winds of the night, Jasper knew that maybe this wasn’t an entirely normal reaction to holding someone’s hand but he didn’t care about that, right now all he focused on was the redhead in front of him.

As the two made it closer towards the Mess Hall Jasper tightly squeezed David’s hand for comfort as they were only a few feet away from the Mess Hall.

They both stood there in shock at just how much the building itself had changed over the few weeks, the doors were painted a dark crimson red that completely stood out from its previous bright green paint that they could still slightly see in the corner edges of the door due to the sloppy paint job.

But that wasn’t the only change to the building, almost all of the windows were covered up by some bright red curtains that almost obscured the interior of the Mess Hall, the only way to see into the building as if you were directly in front of the window to see through the curtains.

As the two boys stood outside of the ominous-looking building still holding each other’s hands tightly, they both wanted nothing more than to just run away together away from this hell that they were in but they both knew that this would be the death of them as they didn’t know how to make it back to the closest town.

Jasper looked up towards the two burning torches that were stuck into the ground directly outside the front entrance of the building, the bright orange flames grew high in the dark purple sky, the boy studied the small flickers of the flames as they danced right in front of him.

He only turned his attention away from the burning flames once he felt the warm soft touch of David’s hand quickly being taken away.

Jasper quickly wiped his head around with such that he thought that he might have scrambled his brain, he looked around only to see Davey standing in front of the large double doors.

He was holding a small brown envelope that they had taken from the shed as they left, one of the many rules that they had to follow was that whenever they were to submit a gift to the meeting, said gift has to be placed in an envelope before entry, and if anyone tries to submit the gift without an envelope then the gift will be rejected.

David and Jasper learn this lesson the hard way.

As Jasper made his up towards David he could visibly see that the boy was writing down on the envelope, this was another rule that the others had set up.

This rule was that you had to write your name on the envelope to prove that the offering to Xeemug belongs to the right person so they know who did and didn’t give a gift for that week.

Once Jasper was close enough to see David’s handwriting he had already popped the little brown envelope into the handmade deposit box that was built into the door, they both heard the subtle yet audible sound of the paper letter hitting the floor as it fell through the deposit box.

Once this task was done they heard nothing but the cracklings front the small fires that surrounded both the camp and them.

After a few seconds had passed both David and Jasper tensed up once they heard the sound of shuffling footsteps coming up towards the front entrance, they both quickly stepped back away from the door David instantly moved in front of Jasper in an attempt to protect him from whoever was at the door.

Jasper nervously grabbed onto the back of David’s shirt as he trembled in fear of what was to come as he knew that once those doors were to open it would be a very painful experience for him.

The loud clomping footsteps then quickly walked away from the front entrance and further back into the Mess Hall, and after a few more seconds of silence.

The doors of the Mess Hall slowly pushed opened revealing the dark oppressive interior of the building, the doors loudly squeaked as the friction of the hinges were forcefully pushed outwards by two unseen figures.

Once the doors were fully pushed open the two unseen figures quickly slinked back into the darkness before either one of them could see who it was.

Jasper and David stood right outside of the Mess Hall staring into the cold dark interior as they tried not to instinctively run away in fear, they both held onto each other as they both carefully walked into the building.


	2. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and David try to survive this week's punishment, though one particular camper is trying his hardest to break the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly about introducing the characters and setting up the story and just what's going on.

The frightened boy looked back towards the front door, for a short moment the young boy had thought of running out of the Mess Hall, but Jasper was just completely ashamed at just how cowardly he was acting at that moment.

But then the doors were abruptly slammed with a loud crashing sound that echoed through the interior of the building, this had caused the already frightened camper to jump in surprise and to hold onto David for comfort.

They both walked a few steps further into the room only coming to a stop once they reached the center of the room.

The room was dark and only lit up by a large number of candles that cast several harsh black shadows all around the room, the red candles were randomly placed around the entire Mess Hall with very little care put into their placement.

Almost all of the tables and chairs were removed from the room, and while the other remaining tables were difficult to see in the darkness, the two boys already knew that the few remaining pieces of furniture were pushed towards the very back of the room and set up in the appearance of some kind of makeshift thrown.

As they looked towards the makeshift thrown they could slightly make out the shape of several figures in the darkness, there were all seated on the tables and they couldn’t be recognized at a glance, if they wanted to see just who it was they would have to go a bit closer.

A gleeful laugh was heard followed by the sound of quick footsteps that ran from behind David and Jasper and to the back of the room.

The laughter then filled the room as more people began to laugh out loud.

The two frightened campers who were just trying to see what was going on held onto each other as tightly as they could, they both feared the worrying though that in any second they might be violently pulled away from each other and into the darkness.

The dirty blonde child could feel his legs as they trembled in fear, by now a cold sweat ran down his back, his chest had felt like it was expanding from the inside as Jasper was tortured by the deep desire to vomit.

But then… they both heard a sound from the back of the room, this sound could only be described as the sound of a matchstick rubbing off of a stiff paper surface that caused the sound due to the friction.

A small beam of light was seen by the two campers in the distance, it almost appeared like the little wooden matchstick was floating in mid-air by itself, it was like a lost spirit was holding the match in the hopes of finding its way out of the darkness.

The match floated through the air as the flame grew larger as the burning fire burned the small piece of wood.

But then the flame quickly multiplied as the little matchstick lit a candle that revealed another faint source of light, and though this didn’t entirely reveal that much to the two boys it was a bit better than before.

However it didn’t just stop with one candle, after a few seconds another candle was lit, then another one and another, and another, this didn’t stop as a large number of lit candles slowly revealed a small part of the once obscured area of the Mess Hall.

Both David and Jasper were now able to see a few of the other campers through the darkness.

But one figure stood out from the rest of them, this unknown figure was much closer to the two boys so they could see that the figure was much larger than the other.

It took both of them a few moments to identify the closest figure that they could see through the darkness.

They were looking at another camper that both David and Jasper had grown to greatly fear over the past few weeks, and though they weren’t able to see his face, they remember the striking bright red hoodie and matching red sneakers that he has adorned.

This figure was a young boy known as ‘Dirty Kevin’ around the camp.

Kevin was the oldest child at Camp Campbell that age being fourteen, even despite his young age he always acted much older than he looked, he would always do or say questionable things that most people wouldn’t expect a fourteen-year-old to know about.

The two young campers were always terrified whenever they would have the unfortunate opportunity to be in the same room as the teenager as they both knew quite well what he would do to them.

Kevin took hold of a single red candle that was situated on a nearby table, the large flame of the candlelit up the teen's face, and cast an ominous black shadow on the left side of his face, partially obscuring his wide devilish smile.

His cold lifeless eyes scanned both David and Jasper like an animal would with its prey just waiting to make the first bite.

Kevin’s sinister smile only grew wider and wider as he continued to stare silently at the two frightened young boys, he slowly began to tilt his head as his fake and insincere smile quickly faded and turned into a look of pure hatred and disgust for the two campers.

Jasper and David both stood in fear as the much taller and stronger boy stood directly in front of them without speaking a single word, he just silently stared at them for what seemed like an eternity.

His bright green eyes completely stood out from the black darkness that surrounded them, this image could be described as both threatening and oddly striking.

Kevin continued to stare at the two friends from a few more moments until he unexpectedly walked away from the two boys and back towards the makeshift thrown where everyone else was still seated as they waited for him to light the remaining candles.

Kevin’s assigned Job in the camp was generally one similar to a caretaker as he was mostly seen doing random tasks to keep the camp together, and he is both the strongest and oldest member of the group he was in charge of endorsing the many rules of Camp Campbell.

As the teenager lit several more candles the new source of light revealed another camper that the two boys had both grown to fear.

This was a young girl named Jen, no one knew if this was just a shortened version of the name Jennifer or Jessica, whichever one it was no one at the camp knew.

Jen was twelve years old, just two years older than David and Jasper.

She had paid no attention to the two boys which were a sign of relief as this at least meant that they would have one less person to worry about as Jen would usually just do her own thing in the background.

The young girl had long light blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail and flipped over to the side and had many small clips and hairpins. Her blonde hair completely stood out from her light brown skin yet looked like it somehow belonged.

She was wearing a dainty looking light pink dress that seemed to be a bit too small for her as the dress only reached down to her thigh it was that low.

This rather odd dress was the complete opposite compared to everyone else’s more casual wear, she stood out so much from everyone else at the camp that both Jasper and David had honestly found themselves question is she was even real.

Jen had more the appearance of a rare porcelain doll that one would find in an antique store or a relative's house somewhere in the attic where it was left to collect dust.

As the young girl just sat there on one of the many tables she made a glance over towards Jasper who was still cowering behind David, she seemed to find this action to be rather amusing and let out a small laugh as a reaction.

Jasper felt a huge feeling of embarrassment and shame as he could feel his face heat up.

“Just ignore them.” David stated in a hushed whisper as to not get the attention of anyone else in the room.

Kevin continued to light up the few remaining candles, by now he was almost done with this task and only had a few more to do before they could give the offerings to Xeemug.

Once a few more candles were lit the darkness around the back completely dissolved and was replaced with a bright orange glow of all the combined flames from the wicks of the candles.

This new light revealed two more campers that were seated on the left side of the throne, these two campers were both known as Gwen and Sal.

The first person that they noticed was Gwen, she was seated in the middle of the table with her legs crossed and reading an old looking book with a ripped up cover.

She had brown skin and short chestnut brown hair that was tied into a messy ponytail.

Gwen was ten years old just like David and Jasper though she was only a few more months older than the two boys, despite her practically being the same age as the two male campers Gwen was a very mature girl for her age, she was a bit similar to Kevin in how they both acted more mature than most kids should.

And while Kevin was a cruel sadistic bully how took pleasure in hurting others Gwen was calm and collected, she generally seemed to be indifferent to most of the events that happened in Camp Campbell.

Gwen was usually just off in the background just doing her own thing, like reading many different books that she found lying around the campgrounds or even writing her books instead.

But despite her attitude towards everything at the camp Jasper could tell that Gwen didn’t take any amusement in harassing or bullying others.

Sitting a few inches next to Gwen was a dark-skinned boy that everyone knew as Sal, Sal was eleven years old and was always seen wearing a pair of black sunglasses and had a rather short haircut that looked to be a buzz cut, this hairstyle made the young boy appear as if he was from a boot camp.

Sal wasn’t the youngest or the oldest person at the camp, he was somewhere in the middle, and with this fact, he was offhandedly referred to as ‘the middle child’ by most of the other children at the camp.

Sal was quite the obedient child out of all the other campers at Camp Campbell, his father was the sheriff of Sleepy Peek so he would always show nothing but respect and obedience to any adult or anyone in power.

However, this certain character trait wasn’t a very good time for David and Jasper since this meant that Sal would often partake in the bullying and harassment that the others took out on the two male campers.

And even though Sal knew for a fact that this was wrong, that this was a horrible thing to do to another human being, despite everything in his mind telling him that this wasn’t right he still did it out of obligation and pure fear.

But whenever Sal was forced to enact on the horrible punishments he would often suffer from a great deal of regret and disgust in himself from what he did.

By now all of the candles were lit and now providing the entire room with the much-needed light, this showed the two campers that every single child that occupied the campgrounds was now in the room.

There were fifteen people in the room, this included both David and Jasper

They were all either sitting on the throne in groups of three or they were sitting around the structure on the floor as they all silently waited for the meeting to begin.

But then they saw it, located on the very top of the large pile of tables and chairs, a young child was sitting on the top with their legs dangling off the edge and swinging back and forth in a playful gesture.

But then after a short moment and with another lit candle they were all finally seen this unknown child at the top of the large structure, and who they saw was the one who was in charge of all of this madness, the once who was the leader in this little club.

Was a young boy named… Daniel.

Daniel was ten years old, the same age a Jasper and David.

He was a pale boy with bright blonde hair and he had cold blue piercing eyes that wouldn’t seem out of place if they belonged to a creepy porcelain doll.

Along with these unnerving facial features, Daniel was always seen adorning the pure white attire that he wore all day every day.

No one at the camp knew just why he would choose to wear such a ridiculous outfit, at first they had just assumed that Daniel would wear this because of his strange beliefs, but after a while, David and Jasper believed that this was an attempt to make himself seem purer than the others.

This was most likely in a vain attempt to make everyone believe in his mad tales.

And sadly this seemed to work perfectly.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” he loudly spoke out bringing everyone’s attention over towards him. “Welcome to the red candle club!” the blonde-haired boy proudly announced to the entire room full of children who were silently listening to every word that he uttered.

“Xeemug thanks you all for attending this week's annual meeting!”

David and Jasper just stood there in silence as Daniel continued to speak his mad preachings to the rest of the campers.

Daniel down towards the two boys as he cast them both a look of amusement as he was overwhelmed with pure excitement for what was going to happen very soon, his right hand reached over to his side all pulled back a large glass jar that he presented to the room of children.

“I’d like to proudly announce that Xeemug is grateful for everyone’s dedication and loyalty, this week’s offering had been quite prosperous and he thanks you all for your hard work.”

The young boy was speaking in a tone that could only be described as downright excited and even prideful.

He was so sure that ‘Xeemug’ this imaginary character that couldn’t exist outside of the mad scribbles that were written down in his notebook would honestly be grateful for a bunch of worthless pieces of metal.

That was a laugh.

The only thing that Jasper could see from the inside of the glass jar were thin pieces of metal that were forced into the shape of a ring, hell some were just old bottle caps that had holes carved into them, not a single item in the jar was even remotely like a real ring.

Daniel wasn’t happy that everyone had offered a gift to his stupid storybook character, he was just happy because everyone did exactly what he ordered.

As Jasper looked at the large glass jar that was still in the tight grasp of Daniel’s hands he could feel his heart rapidly beating inside his chest as he knew what was going to happen next, it would soon be revealed to everyone that Jasper was the only one to not offer a gift to this week’s meeting.

The young boy’s mind quickly flashed towards the horrible punishment that he would have to endure soon enough, Jasper’s vision began to fog up due to his eyes beginning to tear up as he thought of what happened last week once he failed to deliver on that week’s gift.

His body felt numb and it felt as if his throat had been violently ripped out by the jaw of a wild animal.

Then Jasper was abruptly pulled out of his horrifying thoughts as he heard Daniel speak up once again.

“May I have your attention, I have received a message from Xeemug,” Daniel spoke filling the once silent room with his voice as he grabbed hold of his notebook.

After a few seconds of the boy flipping through the many pages of his book, he finally found what he was looking for, and with a smile, he began to read out the message.

“This message reads, My fellow followers I am very pleased with the offerings that I have received today, and though everyone has offered what I requested one camper has surpassed that,”

There was a short pause that only lasted for a single second before Daniel continued to read the supposed ‘message from Xeemug’.

Jasper looked towards David as he knew that he was the camper that Daniel had mentioned in his made-up letter, David turned and looked back towards his friend and Jasper was completely taken aback by the dread-filled look in his eyes.

He looked like he was scared, no he didn’t just look scared he looked… regretful and even shameful of what Jasper didn’t entirely know, he wanted to ask but he couldn’t as talking during the meeting without permission would be against the rules and would land the two of them into trouble.

They both stared into each other's eyes before their attention was quickly brought back to Daniel as he began to speak once again.

And then Jasper heard it, a quote that made his blood run cold once he had heard the name of the camper stated in the message, the person who was mentioned was… him.

“Jasper, your efforts this week deserves special recognition, not only did you offer the requested gift but you’d managed to find the silver ring and thus you will be amply rewarded for such efforts,” Daniel then closed his notebook after he had finished the message.

“That concludes the message from Xeemug.”

The young boy was just shocked at what he was hearing, this had to be a mistake there was some kind of mix up here, there had to be.

Jasper didn’t understand what was going on, he didn’t know why his name was called out in the first place, it should have been David’s name, not his.

But that was when the confused child finally realized just what had happened, this sudden realization hit Jasper like a speeding car slamming directly into a brick wall, David had written his name on the envelope instead.

“Congratulation Jasper.” Daniel spoke in a rather pleased tone of voice as he began to clap his hands together in celebration of the boy’s success.

This similar action quickly spread to the other children as they all soon began to clap alongside Daniel uttering a similar phrase to what Daniel had said.

“Congratulations Jasper.” Jen spoke in a low voice with a fake wide smile.

“Congratulations Jasp.” Kevin loudly stated as he stared daggers at the blonde-haired boy, throughout the entire week he had made it quite obvious that he wanted Jasper to be the blackened camper for this meeting, and now that his opportunity to inflict pain on the boy Kevin could only be described as agitated and disappointed.

Soon enough almost everyone in the room was stating the same phrase and clapping loudly.

Jasper quickly turned his attention towards David who held his head down in shame.

“C- congratulations... Jasper.” David spoke in a weak tone as couldn’t even bring himself to look at his friend in the eyes, he was just so ashamed that he had to lie to him, and the fact that he had to directly lie in Jasper’s face just made the boy feel racked with guilt and shame from his dishonesty.

“David-” Jasper spoke to his friend as he tried to get his attention, but before the boy could look at his friend face to face Daniel quickly spoke up yet again as he slammed his hands down on the table causing a loud bang that encoded throughout the room.

“Everyone may I have your attention please!” the boy loudly roared out to the room of silent children.

“While Xeemug is very pleased with this week’s offerings, unfortunately, there was one camper who didn’t offer a gift this week.” his voice was cold and distant as he described the supposedly horrible act of not offering his fake god a gift for this week just filled Jasper’s stomach with pure rage and hatred.

Why was he being all secretive about who didn’t offer the gift when he knew full well who it was from the beginning, what was he trying to get David to admit so that he could be shamed and humiliated in front of everybody.

He didn’t know how someone that young could be that cruel and manipulative to another person.

Jasper didn’t know how someone like that could even exist.

“I’m sure that this camper knows what they did, and what’s going to happen if they don’t come forth and admit what they did.” the boy coldly spoke as he looked over towards David who was also staring right back at him.

After several seconds had passed without the camper coming forth Daniel had been fed up with waiting for an answer at this point and was just about to reveal the name altogether.

But before the boy could even speak the name he was quickly distracted by a raised hand in the distance.

Daniel was honestly shocked as he would have never expected this but this once shocked expression quickly turned to one of smug satisfaction as he began to speak once again.

“As you can all see David is the one who disappointed Xeemug.” Once Daniel had started this everyone in the Mess Hall turned their attention over towards the redhead who was still holding his hand high above him.

“How disappointing Davey.” Jen stated in a mocking tone.

Kevin let out a loud demonic laugh of amusement that completely cooled David’s skin. “Yeah, how disappointing.”

“You know I don’t think it’s very fair that everyone had offered a gift while everyone else did.” Jen quickly stated to the group.

“That’s right, it wouldn’t be fair if we just ignored this know would it?” Daniel announced to the room of campers who were just waiting in silence to see what would happen next.

“I think he should be punished.” Jen gleefully suggested with a wide smile that stretched across her face.

Daniel’s face instantly lit up with joy at this suggestion from the young girl.  
“Yeah that’s a great idea, wouldn’t you say Daniel?” Kevin asked as his eyes scanned David like an animal would with its prey.

“Yes I think it’s a splendid idea.” and that was all Kevin needed to hear.

Before David could even process what was even happening the teen had quickly made his way over towards him closing the huge gap between them.

Kevin then violently grabbed hold of David’s right hand and forcefully pulled the small boy forward away from his friend who was paralyzed with fear.

As David was forcefully pulled closer towards the makeshift throne where everyone was silently watching.

They all sat there waiting patiently to see what was going to happen to the boy who just refused to follow the rules.

David tried his best to keep a good amount of distance from the teen but this was almost impossible due to Kevin’s firm grip on his arm.

Kevin tightly squeezed David’s arm further as he pulled the young boy closer towards him, his hand then roughly grabbed his neck causing the boy to gasp for a few seconds.

The teen let out a laugh as he watched the redhead trying to squirm out of his tight grip, seeing the small child attempting to escape from his harsh grip just filled the boy with amusement as he wondered just how long it would take for the weak boy to escape from his grasp.

“You’re pathetic.” the teen quietly stated as he looked down at David in complete disgust.

“No, you’re even worse than that, you’re a filthy disgrace!” as Kevin yelled out in anger he violently threw David to the floor slamming his small body against the hard wooden floor with a sickening thud that was heard throughout the Mess Hall.

Jasper cringed at this site.

Before David could even fully process the pain of being thrown to the ground, Kevin then violently grabbed hold of his hair only a few seconds later.

David let out a shocked gasp as his entire body was forcefully pulled up by only his hair.

Jasper looked on in horror, he felt his heart sink to the floor as he was forced to watch as his friend was brutally punished for something that wasn’t even his fault.

There was now a visible bright red mark on the boy’s hand, making it very clear at just how much violent force Kevin had been using on David’s small slender arm.

An expression of pain was spread across David’s face as he tried to stand on his tiptoes in a desperate attempt to soften the harsh pain of having his hair pulled in that manner.

The young boy tried his best to endure the pain and push through it, but he just couldn’t stop himself from shedding tears as the cruel older boy pulled at his hair harder and harder causing him to cry out in pain.

These cries of pain from David only seemed to encourage Kevin as he continued to pull even harder on the boy’s vibrant red hair.

David couldn’t bear the horrendous feeling of his hair being forcefully pulled out by the roots, he could honestly feel a few strands of hair ripping out of his skull as the older boy pulled harder.

He just wanted to cry and beg for the teen to stop, he wanted to ask him for mercy but the young boy knew that this request for mercy would only be met with a harsher punishment.

So David tried his best to endure the pain, he tried his best to ignore the stinging sensation from his head and push through the tears as he didn’t want to give his disgusting tormentor the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

But as the seconds went by David found himself giving in to the pain as he couldn’t stand it for much longer.

“What’s wrong can the little tough guy not handle having his hair pulled?” Kevin asked with a wide grin and mocking tone as he pulled on David’s hair yet again.

All David did as a response to the teen’s abuse was to turn his head away as he didn’t even want to look at the cruel boy in the eyes, he didn’t want to show him that he was in a great amount of pain.

However, Kevin seemed to take great offense to that as he then raised his hand and violently slapped David across the face leaving a bright red mark that took up most of his cheek.

“When I’m talking you look at me got it!” The now furious teenager demanded.

The shaken boy who was now on the verge of tears slowly nodded his head as a response to the teen’s demands, this, in turn, seemed to satisfy Kevin as his tone had calmed down only slightly.

“Good now, do you think you should apologize for what you’ve done today?” Kevin asked.

“Y-yes.” David quickly blurted as to not upset the teen yet again.

Kevin smiled at this sight as now the redhead was putting up no fight. “Then go ahead, apologies for what you’ve done.” The smug teen demanded as he leaned in close to make sure that David heard him very well.

Kevin then let go of the boy’s hair and just before David could even react to the great relief he was abruptly grabbed by the back of his shirt and roughly moved him over to face towards the throne where everyone else was still watching on in complete silence.

“Well David, Xeemug is waiting,” Daniel spoke in a calm yet ominous tone as he stared at the boy directly in the eyes with those cold dead eyes that struck fear in David’s chest.

For a few seconds, David remained silent as he just couldn’t find it in himself to apologize.

It was both out of fear and the fact that David didn’t want to give anyone of those psychopaths who enjoyed seeing him being brutalized the satisfaction of hearing him apologize.

The last thing that he wanted to do was to apologize to them, David would just rather another beating.

And it seemed like he was about to get it, after a few more seconds of waiting for a response Kevin had pulled David forward and had now placed both of his hands around his soft smooth neck.

David could feel the fear rising in his chest, he felt Kevin’s cold rough hands as they wrapped around his warm smooth neck with such precise

“You’re starting to piss me off!” The angered boy yelled as his grip on David’s neck began to get slightly tighter causing David to gasp even louder.

“S-stop!” Jasper yelled out in fear for his friend’s life.

This loud cry caused Kevin to quickly turn around to face the now frightened boy.

“YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!” The enraged teen yelled out in an attempt to shut the blonde-haired boy up. This seemed to work as Jasper kept his mouth closed and tried his best to remain silent, once that was done, Kevin's attention was now right back at David.

David’s eyes went wide with fear as he knew what would happen next, he began to frantically dig his nails into Kevin’s hands as he tried to break free from his grasp.

But this action only made the teenager’s grip even tighter, it was just enough to cut off some of David’s air. “I asked you to do one simple thing, just apologize and we could have avoided all of this.” Kevin explained as he gripped the child’s neck even tighter.

“You could have avoided all of this if you just did want you were asked.” David loudly gasped for air as fresh tears ran down his cheeks, he was struggling against the firm grip of Kevin’s hands and he didn’t know how much longer he could last.

David’s gasp for air slowly died down to nothing but a pathetic whimper as he could slowly feel his body going limp and completely closing up cutting off all air.

As Jasper watched on in horror, he suddenly felt a wave of anger and rage wash over him, and before he knew it he was already making a mad dash towards the teenager.

Jasper grabbed hold of the teen’s hoodie and tried to Kevin off of his friend.

“STOP IT YOU'RE KILLING HIM!” Jasper screamed in a mad panic as he quickly pulled the teenage boy back away from David and managing to pry his hands away from his neck.

Kevin had stumbled back by only a few feet due to the sudden and unexpected attack from behind, once he had fully let go of David.

The young boy fell to the floor in a mad coughing fit as he tried to take in as much air as he could before he would eventually be strangled again by Kevin.

As the now injured child laid there on the cold dirty floor Jasper tried to make his way over towards him, but he wasn’t even able to take a single step before he was suddenly pulled back by the teen.

“Let go of me!” Jasper angrily yelled out as he tried to escape from the teenager’s grip.

The now enraged and psychotic teenage boy was now fully focused on Jasper, as of now, David didn’t even exist in the teen’s mind right now the only thing that mattered to him was making sure the child wouldn’t intervene again.

Before the blonde-haired boy could even reach his friend he was brutally kicked in the stomach by the older child, this violent assault caused the small child to be thrown back onto the floor with a sick bang that was heard by everyone in the room.

This action caused now shocked Jasper to violently bash the back of his head off the hard oak floor on impact.

Jasper’s head was pounding and his vision was beginning to fail him as he struggled to stay conscious, for several seconds the young boy had honestly thought that his brain had hit off his skull as he fought back the urge to vomit right there on the floor.

The boy tried to pick himself up off the floor but his legs quickly gave out on him the second he had put any kind of weight on them, Jasper fell face first back onto the floor which only caused his head to hurt even more.

Jasper lifted his head as he tried to search for where Kevin was, and even though the boy’s vision was slightly impaired from his throbbing headache and the darkness it was clear that Kevin had walked back over towards David who was still loud coughing.

“DAVID!” Jasper called out in a panic as he tried to force himself to stand up despite the protest from his body.

Jasper was in so much pain, each time he had tried to stand himself back up it just made his head throb in pain, his breathing was labored and the boy had honestly felt like the back of his head had been violently bashed open.

Jasper closed his eyes tightly as he tried and whimpered at the unfamiliar pain,

But this didn’t stop him despite the pain Jasper pushed through it was forced himself up off the floor.

Once he was up Jasper sprinted over towards Kevin in another desperate attempt to help his dearest friend, the boy didn’t even care if he was going to get hurt right now all Jasper cared about was protecting David from the cruel teenager.

Jasper ran at a speed that was slightly restricted due to his impaired vision and throbbing headache, however, this slower running speed combined with the loud footsteps made Kevin fully aware of what Jasper was planning on doing.

So with this full awareness of what the child was planning on doing Kevin quickly turned around and grabbed the small boy by the shoulders stopping him mid-run, this action had caused Jasper to slightly stumble back by the abrupt stop.

“David!” Jasper called out as he tried to see if his friend was okay.

Unfortunately, this panicked call for Jasper got no response from the redhead as he didn’t even so much as move,

Kevin dug his nails straight through the weak thin fabric of Jasper’s camp shirt and dug deep into his skin even to draw a small amount of crimson blood.

Jasper hissed in pain as Kevin’s sharp nails continued to dig deeper into his fragile skin as he stared at the young boy in complete annoyance, the teen needed to make sure that the boy wouldn’t intervene again.

Kevin effortlessly lifted Jasper off his feet, it was almost like the young boy weighed absolutely nothing as the teen showed no signs of him struggling to lift the boy.

Jasper tried to somehow escape from the teenager’s tight grip, but despite all of the boy’s efforts, he found himself trapped in Kevin’s hold.

Kevin remained completely silent as he held onto Jasper, he just stared at the boy like how a pet owner would at a disobedient dog who just refused to listen and had to be taught a lesson. Kevin’s grasp grew tighter Jasper thrashed and fought harder in the desperate hopes that maybe he could manage to escape.

However it was clear that this wasn’t going to happen, Kevin had grown more irritated by the second, and now he would do anything to snuff out this one child who was becoming a large annoyance for him.

And before Jasper even knew what was going on, he was abruptly thrown back a few feet into the air. For a split second the stunned boy didn’t even fully understand what had just happened, for a second it had honestly felt like he had been snatched up by an unseen assailant.

Jasper could feel the force of the air blow through his hair as he fell.

It had honestly seemed like an eternity until Jasper had finally landed on the floor, but once he had landed Jasper felt it, he felt it when his head yet again bashed his head off the hardwood floor this time it felt much more painful than the last time.

God the boy had never felt anything that painful in his life, it honestly felt like Jasper had the back of his head violently caved in with a rusty hammer.

That horrible throbbing sensation was just unbearable, he couldn’t stand it that sharp pain, it hurts so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was much longer then I had expected it to first be, for the next chapter I'm mainly going to focus on David and Jasper relationship and just what's going on at Camp Campbell.


End file.
